The Monster Ball - Fashion
This is the fashion credits for the outfits used during The Monster Ball Tour of 2009 to 2011. (2009-2010) North America Haus of Gaga with Franc Fernandez, Gary Card, Maison Martin Margiela, Miguel Villalobos, Oscar O Lima, Zaldy Goco, House of Blueeyes Intro *'Dance in the Dark/Just Dance' MBTFashion3.jpg|Outfit by Olima Desert *'LoveGame/Alejandro' MBTFashion7.jpg|Outfit by Haus of Gaga and Gary Card MBTFashion7 2.jpg MBTFashion 14.jpg|Outfit by Maison Martin Margiela, hat by Franc Fernandez. Started wearing thins outfit on Jan 14th, 2010 MBTFashion4.jpg Forest *'Monster/So Happy I Can Die/Teeth/Speechless' MBTFashion 12.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco MBTFashion5.jpg MBTFashion6.jpg 1.0 2 Forest.JPG| Zaldy Goco (Body) 1.0 forest.JPG MBTFashion 12 2.jpg|Leather Owls by Miguel Villalobos MBTFashion 12 3.jpg|Leather Wolf with silver fangs Egypt *'Fashion/The Fame/Money Honey/Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' MBTFashion 13.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco City *'Boys Boys Boys/Paper Gangsta/Poker Face' MBTFashion 10.jpg|Outfit by Zaldy Goco, boots by Pink Cobra city 1.0 2.jpg|First Shows, Outfit by Zaldy Goco city 1.0.jpg|Gunhat by Miguel Villalobos *'Paparazzi' MBTFashion8.jpg|Black Vinyl Cape by OLIMA, boots by Pink Cobra. The Monster Ball.jpg Encore *'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)/Bad Romance' MBTFashion9.jpg|Suit by Haus of Gaga MBTFashion9 2.jpg|disco ball version MBTFashion.jpg|Hat by Franc Fernandez MBTFashion2.jpg|Outfit by Olima MBTFashion4.jpg|Dress by Oscar Olima MBTFashion5.jpg|Hair Shades by St. Peter MBTFashion6.jpg|Outfit by Oscar Olima (2010-2011) Arena Credits include Haus of Gaga with Giorgio Armani, Miuccia Prada, Philip Treacy, Charlie le Mindu, Jaiden rVa James, Rachael Barrett, Gary Card, Keko Hainswheeler, Atsuko Kudo, Alex Noble, Zaldy Goco, Alun Davies, Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, NOKI Act I: City *'Intro to The Fame' :Gaga - Unknown (Opening Night), Armani Privé (2010-April), Atsuko Kudo (50’s Cup Body, April 14-Present), Haus of Gaga (Vest) :Dancers - Jaiden rVa James lady_gaga_06_wenn2745505.jpg|Opening night TMB-Armani01.jpg|Sketch by Armani. 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg|Armani Privé 38632_145440505474690_100000262230415_349719_5913734_n.jpg|Vest by Haus of Gaga TMB-003.jpg|Dancers outfits by Jaiden rVa James. Jaiden-rva-james-gaga-dancers.jpg TMB-004.jpg|Semi transparent lilac leopard print by Atsuko Kudo. BeautifulDirtyRich.png Dance in the Dark.png Just Dance.png *'The Fame' :Gaga - Haus of Gaga (Outfit) TMB-005.jpg|Opening night in London. lollapaloza (27).jpg Act II: Subway *'LoveGame/Boys Boys Boys' :Gaga — Rachael Barrett (Dress), Haus of Gaga (Hat) :Dancers — Gary Card (Masks), Haus of Gaga (Outfits) 40455_149240071758806_100000184416113_477313_3064603_n.jpg|Rachel Barrett's dress dsc05799.jpg|Lady Gaga with Disco Stick 40323_149240328425447_100000184416113_477319_4494639_n.jpg|Lady Gaga with Disco Stick 40323_149240318425448_100000184416113_477317_4858446_n.jpg|Female Dancers 20666_10150095863315713_845540712_11209923_1695405_n.jpg|Male Dancers Torch.png Subway.png LoveGame.jpg *'Money Honey' :Gaga — Unknown (Suit, Opening Night), Unknown (Coat, First Shows), Armani Privé (Coat, Sunglasses), Keko Hainswheeler (Shoes) lady_gaga_2_5_wenn2745523.jpg|Opening night. Money Honey Dublin.JPG|First Shows dublin 2 money.JPG 3 (11).jpg 1 _12_.jpg 4.jpg Money Honey.jpg Money honey.png *'Telephone/Brown Eyes/Speechless' :Gaga — Unknown (Opening Night), Unknown (Latex bra & Pantie, First Shows) Atsuko Kudo (Latex bra, pantie) :Dancers —Keko Hainswheeler (Outfits) 017-the-fame-org.jpg|Opening night (Telephone)|link=Opening night lady_gaga_2_6_wenn2745524.jpg|Opening night (playing piano)|link=Opening night (playing piano) telephone 12.JPG|First Shows 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|Atsuko Kudo's (latex bra, panties) 039.jpg|Playing piano. 40044 149245481758265 100000184416113 477356 1108152 n.jpg|Latex panties with disco bra used in lollapaloza. Telephone2.png Telephone.png YouI.jpg *'So Happy I Could Die' :Gaga — Miuccia Prada (Feb 18-22), Haus of Gaga (Living dress, Feb 24-Present), Armani Privé (Shoes, Feb-24-Present) pic06729.jpg gaga-prada3.jpg|Both pieces “are made of ciré, a plastic and technical jersey. The embroidery reveals a black guipure flower motif with lace trimming. The skirt recalls an à panier structure, typical of the 18th century” Ladygagaprada.jpg Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg LivingDress.png SoHappyDie.png Twister.png Act III: Forest *'Monster' :Gaga — Charlie le Mindu (Hair monster outfit), Alex Noble (Gold Outfit) :Dancers — Alex Noble (Outfits) 12-2.jpg MonWhite.png ____ _29_.jpg|The Sacred Heart Chimera is “a flesh body suit with Swarovski diamond sacred heart on the chest, hairy crutch and breast and feathered shoulders with long tonal hair cape and a gold hood”. MonBeast.png *'Teeth/Alejandro' :Gaga — Zaldy Goco (Body) :Dancers — Alex Noble and Keko Hainswheeler (Outfits) ____ _30_.jpg 049.jpg Teeth.png Teeth2.png Alejandro2.jpg Alejandro3.png *'Poker Face' :Gaga — Haus of Gaga (Leopard outfit, February-April), SOMARTA (Second Skin lace bodysuit, April 14-Present) :Dancers — Haus of Gaga (Outfits) 2 (35).jpg normal_34.jpg Pokerface2.png Pokerface.png Act IV: Monster Ball *'Paparazzi' :Gaga — Haus of Gaga (Origami Dress) Paparazzo.jpg Burswood_Dome_-_Michael_Spencer.jpg Black.jpg Paparazzi2.png *'Bad Romance' :Gaga — Armani Privé (Opening Night, Mirror outfit) :Dancers — Alun Davies (Outfits) TMB-Armani02.jpg|Sketch by Armani Privé. BadRomance-Armani.png|Opening Night. Bad Romance dublin.JPG|First Shows dublin bad romance 2.JPG 1 _17_.jpg 7515641_Image_11.jpg adkd3b.jpg Reference *Fashion at Gagadaily Category:Fashion Category:The Monster Ball Tour